Kelsey
Kelsey, known in Japan as Akane Hino (日野あかね Hino Akane), is a member of the Glitter Force. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. Her alter ego is Glitter Sunny, who controls the power of fire. Bio of Glitter Sunny and Kelsey Appearance As a civilian, Kelsey has short red hair worn in a low ponytail with long bangs framing her face, with two yellow hairpins on the right. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, white stockings, and a pair of beige open-toe boots. As Glitter Sunny, Kelsey has bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like Glitter Spring, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top. In Tiara Mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a red circle on it. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with orange hearts in the center. In Princess Mode, Glitter Sunny wears a pale orange dress over her uniform and is fastened with an orange and light orange-striped bow on her chest with a golden brooch. Her hair lengthens past her shoulders and her bun turns into a bow. The orange wristbands on her arm warmers become slightly larger as well. Her white tiara is replaced with the same one as Tiara Mode with the feather on the left side glowing yellow. A golden halo-like ring surrounds her head. The toe tips and heels of her boots are also slightly lighter. Personality Kelsey is a passionate little girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class joker, always full of puns and jokes to make her freinds laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes. Lily, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Kelsey's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Kelsey is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Glitter Lucky being defeated by a Buffoon, she remembered how Emily had helped her out, and immediately went to help Lucky even though she had no chance of winning against the Buffoon. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Glitter Pact and allowed her to transform into Glitter Sunny. With regards to being a member of Glitter Force, Kelsey was initially against the idea, turning down Emily's bold invitation. When she did become Glitter Sunny, she seemed quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Emily or Lily. Similar to April, she does not understand why Emily and Lily are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Emily a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own introductory speech. In terms of sports, Kelsey is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Emily that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Emily a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Emily's offer to become a member of Glitter Force as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. Relationships Emily - Kelsey describes Emily as being a scatterbrain who can be serious when she wants to. Emily often showers her with hugs and encouragement whenever she feels down, and Kelsey values her as a true friend, risking herself to help Glitter Lucky, which gained her the Glitter Pact to become a member of Glitter Force. However, she does not understand Emily's enthusiasm sometimes.She loves her but she's not very good at keeping a secret. Lily - Despite teasing Lily lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Kelsey acknowledges Lily's talent in drawing and often praises her about it, making the latter blush with embarrassment. April - Kelsey respects April as a fellow sports ace. The two seem to share a close friendship, probably due to their similar personalities, and are often seen together. Because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and often compete with each other to see which one of them wins. Chloe - Kelsey seems to respect Chloe, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Chloe as being excellent at studies. Etymology Hino (日野): Hi translates to "sun" while No translates to "field", coming together to form "sun field". Akane (あかね): Akane translates to "brilliant red", the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. Her name was changed to Kelsey for the English dub Glitter Force. Kelsey is a given name meaning "from the ship's island". The name could be derived from an English given name Ceolsige, which meant "ship's victory", and could be an Old English place name meaning "Cenel's island". "Cenel's Island" is a combination of the Old English word cenel, meaning "fierce", and eg, meaning "island". History Becoming Glitter Sunny In Episode 2, Emily explains about the Glitter Force and Candy and tries to get Kelsey to join. Later in the episode, Ulric appears, and collects negative energy from the people playing on the field, including Kelsey. When Glitter Lucky fails to hit the Buffoon with Sparkle Storm and is helpless, Kelsey "wakes up" from her native state and tries to defend Lucky, despite not having the power to do so. Her strong will for friendship caused an "explosion" and Kelsey finds herself in a realm. Candy mentions she proved herself worthy of being the next member of Glitter Force and Kelsey proceeds to transform into Glitter Sunny. Glitter Sunny Glitter Sunny, known in Japan as Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī), is the Glitter Force alter ego of Kelsey. She transforms with the phrase "Glitter Force Makeover!". Her basic attack is Sparkle Fire. She introduces herself as "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!", which in Japan is "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" (太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！''Taiyō sansan nekketsu pawā! Kyua Sanī!). Attacks * 'Sparkle Fire' - The attack that Glitter Sunny performs. It is first used in Episode 2. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as '''Sunny Fire' (サニーファイヤー Sanī Faiā). * Tiara Mode Torrent - The first group attack that appears in Episode 11. The girls need to be in Tiara Mode in order to perform this attack. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as Rainbow Healing (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu). * Rainbow Burst - The second group attack that appears in Episode 23. The girls need to be in Princess Mode in order to perform this attack. Trivia * Kelsey's theme color is orange/red. * Kelsey has two main voice actresses: Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English) and Asami Tano (Japanese). * Glitter Sunny is the only main character who has two theme colors. * For the English dub Glitter Force, Akane (Cure Sunny) and Yayoi (Cure Peace) are the only two who keep their original Cure names, as Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace. Gallery * Kelsey Image Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hino_Akane Category:Main Characters Category:Glitter Force Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Glitter Force Warriors